A (missed) Kiss Goodbye
by Celina Wood
Summary: Germany has plans... plans that will end up with Prussia no longer a country. Prussia was going to fall, no one could stop that, but this is a story of how he gets back on his feet with the help of those who love him. PruCan, human names used, please review! Warning: Rating might go up
1. Dear Mattie

Dear Mattie,

Hey there little bird, how are you? Ask that of yourself, bet you're awesome… well I've got something to say. West wants my power and land, und that kinda means the awesome me needs to go. I'm going to give him what he wants, you know? You'd do something like that for your family, right? Even if they're all asses to you, but well… Francis is cool. Am I making a bad choice? Maybe, I don't know. Well… anyway I want to get some things off my chest before I go okay?

First of all, danke for your friendship, it means so much to me. I have only had a few friends the entire time I've been alive, you, Hungary, and the others in my trio. So yeah… thanks, I really thank you for your friendship. You have talked me out of suicide more then that one time, yeah… I came to say goodbye a few times and I found the hope to move on, thank you so much even though it's all going to waste now, you know?

Another thing… I'm a bit scared; I don't know what's going to happen to me! I mean, I'm too awesome to die… right? I'm going to let West take over, but does that mean I die? Does it mean I lose my immortality… do I lose my memories and lose you? Am I reborn? Is there a heaven? Am I awesome enough to get in? What's going to happen to me Birdie? What am I going to do? Should I hide? Should I not let him? Should I be scared?

Okay… I'm calm now…

Well as calm as I can be…

Look, Mattie, I hate that I was never brave enough to say this to your face, I love you. I really do, you're like… so perfect! I mean it too, you're kind, and sweet, and you're sexy, and you cook really good pancakes. I like that you have that stupid bear, and I like that you smile at almost anything I say. I'm really sorry I couldn't see the blush I know you'll have when you read this. I love you, and I think I have since that accidental kiss we shared… you know the one. I was drunk as hell and you were just too cute, I tripped and you tried to catch me and we… kissed, I love you Matt.

Look, I know you'll want to see me now, but in truth we're not going to see each other again. The reason for this is because I'm leaving tonight, I'm signing things over to my brother and I'm sorry. I want to see you again, I want to hold you, you know? I just want to hold you and kiss you once and watch you blush and say that cute little 'eh' thing you do. Then you'd look away and blush while saying 'oh maple' god… I wish I was stronger, I wish I wasn't crying.

Don't cry birdie…

I love you and if you cry for me, I'd die a thousand deaths… you should know that, don't you dare cry!

So yeah, bye, love you, that sort of stuff…

See you around,  
Love,  
The Awesome Me

_A/N: YAY! A NEW STORY! well... this is cuz I was derping around in history and decided to find out what happened to Prussia, yeah... that was the first time I cried in that class... HOW COULD YOU GERMANY?! YOU TALKED YOUR BROTHER INTO THAT?! well then... um... yeah... so hop you like this I'm gonna do more letters then I'll do the reactions._


	2. Dear Tonio und Francis

Dear Tonio und Francis,

Yeah guys, bet you're wondering why we aren't out drinking, well I'll tell you. West is taking over, I really don't care, well I do, but… I'm going to let him take over, you know? I'm sure you guys would let someone take over if they were close to you. I mean we all know that little Lovi-thing already is in charge of Tonio, well, sort of, not really, a little bit, just admit it Tonio.

But yeah, I'm leaving und I might not see you again so sorry, you can take my beer if Luddy doesn't get it first. Well, neither of you a really beer people, but still. I don't really know what to say so I guess I'll say thank you.

Thank you for your friendship guys, I'll miss you even though I don't know what's going to happen to me, you guys are the best friends anyone could have. You guys are awesome! So well, I know you're awesome, so you can move on and forget the awesome me right? Well… it'll be like that time years ago when I fractured my spine in a prank that went too far, Francis you ass I haven't forgotten that, and you guys had to deal without me? It'll be like that but you guys won't have to deal with my totally unawesome complaining.

Couple of things, good luck to you guys with your crushes/boyfriends/whatever they are. Why'd you guys pick such shy assholes? I mean really Tonio? 'Lovi' will bite your head off if you say I Love you or Te Amo or Ti Amo or whatever, he would blush though. Arthur though… he'll kill you Franny, be careful with that loaded gun dude. Both of you though, the best of luck to you both, I in truth just confessed to Mattie that I liked him.

Francis I know you just blew up with your whole "Non! mon petit fils[1]! 'e iz too 'uong" but I told him through a letter and I'll never see him again so… I think it doesn't matter you know? Well, nothing is going to happen if I die, but if I live und he likes me to then I get him, okay?

Well yeah,  
I'd better go now,  
See ya!

The Awesome Me

_A/N: Sooooo yeah, I wrote this spur of the moment sorry if it sucks! So... one letter left to write, I feel awesome writing these OwO I get to be Prussia! Well... Um... ok then... hope you liked chapter two, please review... omg, rhyming stuffs! well yeah... okay, bye!_

[1] No! My little son! as I always do... I BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE IF IT'S WRONG I DUN KNOW ANYTHING BUT ENGLISH CUZ ISH BE STUPID!  



End file.
